1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of providing a service using a Near Field Communication (NFC) tag, and more particularly, to a system and method of providing a location-based service using tag information provided from an NFC tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, NFC is a type of Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) technology that utilizes contactless near field wireless communication through which a device, e.g., a mobile phone, a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a notebook, etc., and transceives data within a distance of 10 cm using low power and a predetermined frequency band.
According to the related art, a location of a device may be tracked using a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver included therein, using a location of a base station configuring a wireless communication network, or using a cell location of the base station. However, because a conventional device only receives information about a location from a GPS or a wireless communication network, the conventional device may not be provided services according to exact location values including a room number in a building, a name of a famous local place, etc. Further, it is difficult for the conventional device to obtain its exact location value and to be provided services that vary according to the obtained location value.